Pull the trigger
by Music-Box
Summary: Bloody tears still stained his snow white cheeks, he was so pale. I could tell no difference between him and the ravaged bodies that were hooked behind us inside the cold chamber. YAOI Leon X ?


Author's Note: Some idea I got while venturing through Baltazar's castle and getting over panicked by the guardian creature thing that hunt us down after we fall into the trap… He heh heh. Tell me if I should continue it.

The italics are the introduction...

Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil 4 nor da smexay Leon but my characters are mine, obviously…

**-: Pull the trigger. :**-

* * *

_Bloody tears still stained his snow white cheeks, he was so pale. I could tell no difference between him and the ravaged bodies that were hooked behind us inside the cold chamber. He had just escaped from the deadly parasite, the Las Plagas, it had been so advanced within him that he would never return to what he was before._

_He would remain fixed into this ghostly replica of what he had once been, his hair whiter than snow and his eyes imbued with blood. I guess his lunges had been devastated as well with all the parasite's wrecking; he didn't stop coughing even after it was gone. He would never be 'Thomas' anymore but Haden, just like I called him when I first saw him._

_The guardian hooded in black who had always stayed at the end of the room, never approaching. I had mistaken him for a monster at the beginning, a complete misunderstanding. The red hand of the plague had revealed to be a living and walking Las Plagas, there was absolutely no human signs left within the creature so I had simply guessed both to be the same._

I burst into the room, my vision blurred from the pain that the parasite within me triggered, although shotgun held firmly in both hands no matter what. However my heart dropped into my chest when my brain analysed what my eyes were seeing, I had made all this way into the castle only to find the god damned rotten kid that Baltazar was laughing merrily with both of his 'Hands' at his sides and Ashley knelt down in a far corner. I hadn't expected things to be that way and also, I knew all too well that I couldn't defeat both hooded creatures. I found myself helpless in the current situation and much to Baltazar's amusement. Soon, he blathered out an other of his sickening and useless speech, succeeding into irritating me to the point that I my finger kept curling around the trigger of my weapon. 

" And thus further more-" the shot echoed over the walls, it had been enough, I had pulled the trigger… and missed my target.

A wave of pain soon followed, one of the creatures had launched onto me, ripping the shotgun from my hands before hitting me in stomach with it's hilt. From the glimpse I had caught from it, it was probably the most disgusting creature I had ever seen. A gigantic and particularly ugly insect.

After what, the red hood took Ashley away into an other room, shattering my hopes of retrieving her in doing so, with Baltazar following behind it. From the death frightened and pained screams the blond head let out from the other side of the closed door, it probably beat her or raped… which made me shiver uncontrollably in complete disgust.

On my side, I was expecting no better treatment but my keeper still hadn't moved from it's corner. It took me more than just a few minutes before finding the courage to go near the hooded figure, even after all that I had went through. The human's worst fear was fear itself which came from our ignorance, this creature was a complete mystery so consequently, it succeeded into giving birth to fear within me.

With each step I took, my heart beat increased to a quicker pace, I expected it to do something that was more horrifying than my worst nightmares at any time, although it was still completely motionless when I stopped only a few steps away from it. At this point, I reached out to touch it, slowly and carefully, even if my whole being told me to keep away from the accursed thing.

It almost made me have an heart attack when it suddenly jumped away from me to land onto a wall.

The intricate position it had adopted revealed that it simply couldn't be human, contorted over the plain surface almost as if it was an insect but also it wore.. black pants. The observation that came to me was that it was probably more human than the other one but still the way it's knees bent to keep as much of it's body against the wall didn't reassure me in any way.

" Don't do that ever again." It was all it spoke but the voice still sounded oddly soft, resembling more to the one of a teenager than a man and completely different for the one of those who were infected .

After that everything happen much too quickly, Baltazar's form burst into the room, the creature's head immediately shifting into that direction in a sharp movement, almost as if he had heard the short man before he actually arrived. From what I understood of the small conversation they had, the hatted plague had some trouble with an other intruder and wanted to send my keeper to hunt him down, but to my own surprised it plainly refused. The expression over the small lord's face expressed the highest point of indignation and hatred as he rose a single finger to grumble an non-understandable flood of sounds before turning around leaving as suddenly as he came in.

It was only too late that I understood that he had unleashed a legion of various atrocities onto his poor "left hand" with his grumbles, various forms of the Las Plagas crawling over the floor, walls and ceilings in an horrid and incoherent mass. The hooded figure fought them all mercilessly, shattering their bones and ripping through their putrid flesh with his bare hands. It kept the upper hand for a long laps of time, but progressively it exhausted itself because of the incessant flood.

My fears only worsened when silence suddenly overwhelmed the room and that the Las Plagas rushed back from where they came, announcing that even worst was coming. The right hand arrived, stepping into the room with it's heavy steps echoing over the marble floor. Without giving a chance for his companion to breath, it hurled it self onto him, it mass knocking to other hooded figure over and forcing to crash upon the floor. It clawed and slammed it's fist into my "keeper" endlessly and I could see the other form underneath it contort with the pain. It would have finished the left hand off if I hadn't decided to react at that moment. Searching frantically over the room, my gaze dropped over an hydrogen tank, probably the only thing that could be useful in the area. I knocked the tank over the monster in red, freezing it into a grotesque statue before launching at it with whatever I found, which consisted of a massive candelabra. The pathetic thing could only fall back in it's current state but was starting to stir back into life.

At that precise moment and arm circled my wrist and I've been lifted off the ground. I shut my eyes tight and only reopened them when my feet touched the ground. Looking up at whatever had saved me, I found myself surveying the shadows of my keeper's hood quite surprise to realise that it was approximately my height, maybe even a little shorter.

After what, a hand darted from under the cloak and pulled the hood off and I found myself I standing in front of a young man in the early twenties. Who, in fact, was a particularly beautiful person for an albino or someone who was probably infected with the Las Plagas. A row of bloody coughs confirmed my doubts, he was infected and since a long time from the effect it caused on his body.

Instinctively, I began to rub his back as I did so many times with Ashley when she bent in half, an other wave of coughs soon struck the poor man. He flinched under my touch but didn't pull away like the previous time. Waited until it calmed back to stop the motion, I pulled the bottle of precious pills that Luis had gave me with a triumphant grin.

" Take this… It'll slow down the… crap." was all what I found to mumble and to my own surprise he obeyed and swallowed a pill. I even think that at some point he whispered a thank you with that beautiful voice of his, even if it had been strained from all the coughing.

I named him Haden because he showed to be a god of Death just likes Hades but also my protector and the only thing that seemed to be beautiful in this place, so some sort of Eden. This was how our friendship begun, even if for me it always had been more than that. He was my knight, my angel, maybe soiled but still noble… and my love but that he ignored it.

* * *


End file.
